Team Bella V2
by XxXPaiJXxX
Summary: Nikki Bella has been named a Survivor Series Team Captain. The question is, who will be her four other teammates? Nikki looks over the Smackdown Womens Roster to see who will lead her to victory over Team Raw. Femslash. Note: Will not be a Oneshot this time.


**This was requested by** **espeon44.**

 **Title: Team Bella V2**

 **Summary: Nikki Bella has been named a Survivor Series Team Captain. The question is, who will be her four other teammates? Nikki looks over the Smackdown Womens Roster to see who will lead her to victory over Team Raw. Femslash.**

 **Note: Will not be a Oneshot this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fear-Lass Kicker (Nikki Bella x Becky Lynch. PS: I am "great" with puns)**

On an episode of Smackdown on October 25, Nikki Bella was going one on one with Natalya, with the winner being named a Survivor Series Team Captain. Nikki and Natalya were already in the ring, as the bell rang, signalling the match to begin. The two veteran women squared off, locking arms with each other. Nattie then got off Nikki's arms and wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist. Then, Natalya moves her hand between Nikki's legs and goes for a roll up, but Nikki kicks out at a count of one. Nattie goes back to wrapping her arms around Nikki's waist.

As both women slowly get back up to their feet, Nikki bumps Natalya with her ass, Nattie letting go of her grip, and bounces herself off the ropes. When she came back to Natalya, she went for a clothesline, but Nikki caught Nattie's arm with her own arm and Natalya's other arm with her legs. Nikki then went for a rollup, but Natalya kicked out right after one. Nikki bounces herself of the ropes and knocked Nattie back down on the mat. Natalya rolled out of the ring. Natalya got back up, but Nikki slid under the bottom rope and kicked Natalya in her chest, knocking her back down.

Nikki then got up on the apron, but Nattie got one of Nikki's legs and brought Nikki down, her head bouncing against the apron. Nikki held her head as she turned around into a clothesline from Natalya.

"You like that Nikki?" Asked Natalya.

* * *

Later in the match, Nikki and Nattie were back in the ring. Nikki was getting back up her feet, while Natalya was going for another clothesline. Nikki caught Nattie's arm again and smashed her head against her knee. Natalya crawled to one of the corners of the ting and got back up to her feet, only for her to get hit by Nikki's arm. Nikki then jump on the second rope and jumped off to kick Natalya in her face, knocking her down with an Enziguri. Nikki went for another pin, but Nattie kicked out at two.

* * *

Later on in the match, Natalya held Nikki in the Romero Special, holding Nikki's legs with her own and pulling her arms back. Nikki, somehow, then got one of her arms free from Natalya and got her other arm free. She got off of Nattie and rolled her on her back. Nikki locked Natalya's leg with both of her legs and wrapped one of her arms around Nattie's neck, using her other hand to tighten her grip. Natalya screamed, as she tried to get free from Nikki's grip. Unfortunately, Nattie gave up and began to tap, tapping out to Nikki's STF. Nikki's music began to play.

"Here is your winner by submission, and now one of your Survivor Series Team Captain for Team Smackdown: Nikki Bella!" Said the announcer (whoever he is).

Nikki had one of her arms raised by the referee and waved her other hand to the crowd of Green Bay, Wisconsin. Nikki was walking towards one of the corners, but then got hit in the back and knocked down by Carmella. She began grounding and pounding on Nikki Bella, landing punch after punch on Nikki's head. Carmella then grabbed Nikki by her head and got her back up to feet, only to get knocked back down by her own finishing move. Carmella turned Nikki on her back, grabbed her head again, and stared down at Nikki's face.

"I better be on Team Smackdown, or I will make your life more miserable than ever, you got it?!" Asked Carmella.

Carmella didn't get an answer from Nikki, but that was fine...for now. Carmella knocked Nikki's head against the mat, as she stood over Nikki's prone body. Carmella's music beings to play, as she flaunts at the audience before walking out of the ring and to the back.

* * *

Later on the Titantron, Nikki was backstage in Daniel Bryan's office, with Daniel Bryan and as well as Shane McMahon.

"You okay Nikki?" Asked Shane.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Nikki.

"Good." Said Shane. "Because there is something we would like to tell you."

"You won your match fair and square against Natalya and you are now a Team Captain for Smackdown." Said Daniel.

"Right." Said Nikki.

"And for us to win over Raw, we need our teams to be perfect." Said Daniel.

"So we thought..." Said Shane. "That we would allow you...to choose your teammates. What do you think of that?"

Nikki looked shocked at the opportunity, while the WWE Universe voiced their opinion.

"Well..." Said Nikki. "I think it's a great idea. Not picking Carmella though."

"Well good." Said Shane. "I'm glad we can work something out."

"Thanks guys." Said Nikki.

Nikki walked out of Daniel Bryan's office, as the interview segment ends.

* * *

Later in the night, Nikki, who was still in her wrestling gear, was walking around somewhere backstage. She looked down at the floor and had her hand rubbing her forehead, feeling the effect of that Bella Buster Carmella gave her earlier. Nikki then looked up to see one of her friends Naomi talking to some woman, who looked very familiar. She wore an orange sleeveless blouse with black pants and black boots. As Naomi walked away from her, Nikki began to walk towards the woman. Also, let me mention that the woman had the Smackdown Women's Championship belt on her shoulder.

"Becky." Shouted Nikki.

Becky turned her head to see Nikki walking towards her.

"Hey Nikki." Said Becky.

Nikki wrapped her arms around Becky and vice versa, as both women shared a hug. Their hug only lasted for a couple of seconds, as Nikki broke their hug.

"How have you been?" Asked Nikki. "Feeling well?"

"I'm fine Nikki, thanks." Said Becky. "I heard you're now a Team Captain. Congratulations."

"Thanks Becky." Said Nikki.

"Anyway, I better get going." Said Becky. "I gotta be out there soon."

"Okay." Said Nikki. "I'll be in the TV Office watching the show. Talk to you later?"

"I'm fine with that." Said Becky.

They shared one last hug, before Becky began to walk away from Nikki. Nikki smiled, as she began to walk to the Player's lounge, or the TV Office, to watch Becky's return to Smackdown.

* * *

After Alexa attacked Becky Lynch and sprayed her back with yellow spray paint, basically ruining Becky's return, Becky made her way to the TV Lounge, which is where Nikki said she would be at. Once Becky got there, Becky opened the door to see Nikki laying on the couch with a drink in her hand. Nikki looked to see Becky at the doorway.

"Hey." Said Nikki.

Nikki finished her drink, put the glass down and got off the couch.

"I saw what happened out there." Said Nikki. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Said Becky. "It's not the first time Alexa attacked me like that."

Nikki walked behind Becky to see the yellow line on Becky's back, while Becky threw her Championship belt on the couch.

"You okay wearing these?" Asked Nikki.

"I was okay." Said Becky. "Until I got sprayed on my back."

"You can take them off if you want." Said Nikki. "I don't really care."

"Alright, I guess." Said Becky.

"Here, I'll help." Said Nikki.

Becky moved her arms up, as Nikki removed Becky's blouse, revealing her Sky Blue Bra. Nikki threw Becky's blouse on the ground, and then proceeded to slide down Becky's pants down to the ground, revealing Becky's matching panties. Nikki put Becky's clothes in the corner of the room, as Becky went to sit down on the couch. Nikki then went to sit down next to Becky, moving her Championship Belt away from the two.

"Thanks Nikki." Said Becky.

"Your welcome." Said Nikki. "It's been a while since I've seen you in nothing but lingerie."

"Well, I don't model as much as you do, and I don't think you've gotten spray paint on your clothes before." Said Becky.

"You do make a good point." Said Nikki. "Didn't you just recently modeled?"

"Yeah." Said Becky. "In July, I believe. If I remember, I'm at a beach wearing a green bikini."

"Oh Yeah." Said Nikki. "I think I saw those. You looked really sexy in those."

"Thanks." Said Becky.

Nikki noticed that Becky began to blush.

'But..." Said Nikki. "Not as sexy as you look right now."

"Nikki." Said Becky.

Nikki began to chuckle, as Becky began to blush even more. Nikki leaned in and wrapped her arms around Becky's body, hugging her.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." Said Nikki.

"It's fine." Said Becky. "I do enjoy taking compliments."

"Then again, who doesn't?" Asked Nikki.

Both women began to chuckle.

"You know..." Said Nikki. "I was named Team Captain for Smackdown.

"I already know that." Said Becky.

"Yeah, but..." Said Nikki. "Shane and Daniel gave me the opportunity to choose who will be on my team. So I was thinking if...you wanna join my team?"

"Wow, Nikki." Said Becky. "I'd love to, but Alexa..."

"Forget about her." Said Nikki. "If anyone wants to deal with you, they have to go through me."

"You'd do that me?" Asked Becky.

"Of course." Said Nikki. "You're the Smackdown Women's Champion and someone I consider as my friend. I wouldn't want you to miss another Pay-per-view, especially Survivor Series."

"Thanks Nikki." Said Becky.

Nikki and Becky leaned in towards each other and hugged once again, Nikki's hands on Becky's hips and Becky's hands around Nikki's neck. Both women then leaned back a little, but still had their hands on the other's body. Nikki began to realize that Becky kept staring at her brown eyes and biting her lower lips. Nikki then being to notice that Becky peeked down at her lips. Nikki gave a sly smile at Becky.

"You thinking of something?" Asked Nikki.

Becky didn't answer Nikki's question. Becky slowly began to lean in and tilted her head to the side. Nikki didn't move a muscle, as Becky closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Nikki's. Nikki wasn't so shocked, since she kind of expected it to happen. Nikki began to kiss back and closed her eyes slowly. After a couple of seconds. Becky broke her kiss with Nikki and leaned back again. Nikki opened her eyes and stared at Becky's brown eyes.

"What was that about?" Asked Nikki.

"Honestly, I don't know." Said Becky.

"Well I don't know either..." Said Nikki. "But I would love it to happen again."

Becky smiled at Nikki, who smiled back. Becky leaned back in to kiss Nikki, Nikki immediately kissed back. Both women pecked each others' lips, caressing each others' bodies as well. Nikki began to lean back on the couch and had to look up at Becky to make out with her. Nikki then moved one of Becky's legs to the other side of her body, so Becky was now straddling on top of Nikki. Nikki had one of her hands on Becky's back and the other on the back of Becky's head, while Becky cupped Nikki's cheeks. Nikki broke her kiss with Becky and moved down to Becky's neck.

"Mmm Nikki." Moaned Becky.

Becky arched her head back and moaned at the feeling of Nikki working around her neck. Becky then felt Nikki pecking at her jawline and both of Nikki's hands on Becky's back. Nikki leaned back and looked up Nikki.

"Hold on for a sec." Said Nikki.

"Okay." Said Becky.

Becky sat down on the couch, as Nikki got up and walked towards the door. Once Nikki got there, she opened the door and peeked out.

"What are you doing?" Asked Becky.

"Just checking if anyone's near." Said Nikki. "I wouldn't want someone to...interrupt us."

"Good call." Said Becky.

As Becky was doing something, Nikki checked if anyone was around. Once she checked that no one was near, Nikki closed the door and proceeded to lock it, just in case. After that Nikki turned back around the look at Becky. Nikki smiled, as Becky was laying on the couch now topless. Nikki couldn't look away from Becky's C-Cup Breasts.

"You like what you see?" Asked Becky.

Nikki moved her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, I don't know." Said Nikki.

Both women began to chuckle a bit.

"Well I don't know either..." Said Becky. "But I would love it if you do something about it."

Nikki smiled, as she walked towards Becky. Becky sat up a bit, as Nikki laid down a little next to Becky. Nikki then moved her hands up and played with Becky's breasts. Nikki grabbed both of Becky's breasts, one in each hand, and squeezed them both as well. After that, Nikki leaned and sucked on one of Becky's breasts. Becky went back to laying down on the couch and watched one of her nipples being sucked by Nikki. Nikki then looked up at Becky and flicked her tongue against Becky's erect nipple. Nikki then switched to Becky's other breast, giving it a little bit more pleasure than the other.

"You turn me on so much." Moaned Becky.

Nikki smiled at Becky, as she kissed down Becky's body. Nikki then stopped when she reached Becky's panties. Nikki moved her hand up and rubbed Becky's mound. Nikki could feel how damp Becky's panties were.

"Someone's eager." Said Nikki.

Becky just smiled, as she raised her legs up to Nikki's shoulders. Nikki grabbed Becky's panties and slid them up Becky's legs. Once Nikki got Becky's panties completely off, Nikki quickly sniffed Becky's panties and threw them where her other clothes were. Nikki stepped back a little and then leaned forward, so her head was right above the area between Becky's legs. Nikki looked down at Becky's shaved pussy and then looked back up at Becky. Nikki moved her head down and proceeded to eat Becky out. Becky squeezed her breasts and arched her head back, as Nikki flicked her tongue at Becky's lower lips.

"Oh yes Nikki." Moaned Becky.

Becky looked back up at Nikki and moved one of her hands to the back of Nikki's head, pushing her face into her pussy. Nikki moved one of her hands to one of Becky's breasts and began to play with it a little, squeezing it and rubbing her nipple with her thumb. Nikki then used her other hand to thrust two of her fingers inside Becky's pussy. Becky began to moan even louder, telling Nikki to not stop what she was doing. Nikki then began to thrust her fingers even faster, making Becky moan even more. Becky started to feel herself getting wet, and Nikki began to notice.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." Moaned Becky.

Nikki added a third finger inside Becky and then leaned in to suck on Becky's clit. Nikki moved her other hand on Becky's body, so Becky did not twitch. Becky began grinding against Nikki's face, getting closer and closer to her breaking point. And with that, Becky screamed Nikki's name, as she squirted her juices all over Nikki's face and fingers, and as well as on the couch. Nikki continued to pleasure Nikki, wanting more of Becky's juices. Nikki then stopped a couple seconds after that. Nikki took her three soaked fingers into her mouth, tasting Becky's juices.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Said Nikki.

"Let me see for myself." Said Becky.

Becky sat up, wrapped her hand around Nikki's head, and smashed her lips onto hers. Nikki was shocked, but immediately overcame that shock and kissed back. Beck laid back down, Nikki laying with her. Nikki was now straddling on top of Becky, with her hands next to Becky's hips and Becky cupping Nikki's cheeks. Becky began to moan a little, admiring her juices in Nikki's mouth. Becky broke her kiss with Nikki, as they switched places. Nikki was now lying down on the couch with Becky straddling on her this time.

"My turn." Said Becky.

"Whenever you're ready." Said Nikki.

Nikki winked at Becky, as Becky smiled back. Becky pecked Nikki's lips before working on Nikki's neck. Nikki smiled and moaned a little, as she felt Becky's lips and tongue around her neck. Becky then moved down Nikki's body and began pecking at Nikki's cleavage. Nikki sat up a little, as she removed her own top. Becky looked up at Nikki's C-Cup Breasts, which were a little bigger than her owns.

"They're beautiful." Said Becky.

Nikki smiled down at Becky grabbed each breast with her hands. Becky leaned and sucked on one of Nikki's breasts. Becky looked up at Becky, as she swirled her tongue around one of Nikki's nipples.

"Mmm Becky." Moaned Nikki.

Becky then switched from one breast to the other, giving Nikki as much pleasure as she can. Becky looked back up at Nikki and moved her hands to her shoulders. Becky leaned up to kiss Nikki once again. Nikki pecked at Becky's lips, as she moved her hands to Becky's back. Becky moaned a little, as she felt her breasts press against Nikki's. Nikki then broke her kiss with Becky.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question about if you wanna join my team." Said Nikki.

"Again, I still don't know." Said Becky.

Nikki came up with a plan.

"How about we make a deal." Said Nikki. "If you join my team..."

Nikki leaned closer to Becky, her face near Becky's ear.

"I'll let you eat my lass." Said Nikki.

Becky smiled a little, as Nikki laid back down.

"How can I refuse that offer." Said Becky.

Nikki smiled, as she pecked Becky's lips.

Nikki turned around, so her back was now facing Becky, and got on her hands and knees on the couch. Becky grabbed Nikki's shorts with both her hands, as Nikki allowed her to slide them off of her body. After that, Becky grabbed Nikki's cheeks and spread them out, exposing her lasshole. Becky leaned and traced her tongue around Nikki's lass.

"Oh yes Becky." Moaned Nikki. "Do my lass, you Irish Lass Eater."

Both Nikki and Becky got a chuckle out of that, as Becky continues to eat out Nikki's lass. Becky pressed her tongue against Nikki's lasshole, and later thrusted her tongue inside. Nikki moaned a little bit louder, as she licked her hand and began to rub her pussy. Nikki then inserted two of her fingers inside her pussy, as Becky continued to eat out Nikki's lass. Becky even gave Nikki a smack or two just to make this more interesting. Nikki found herself getting close, rubbing her clit more vigorously than before.

"Oh don't stop, don't stop." Moaned Nikki. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum."

Becky moved away from Nikki's lass and began to finger fuck her lass, thrusting her middle finger inside Nikki's lass. With that, Becky slid herself in between Nikki's legs and proceeded to eat out Nikki's pussy. Nikki could not hold it any more longer. Nikki screamed from the top of her lungs, as she cam hard all over Becky' face and as well as on the couch. Becky swallowed some of Nikki's juices, admiring the taste and wanted even more. Nikki laid back down and Becky got back on top of her. Nikki traced her tongue all over Becky's face and then in Becky's mouth.

Nikki and Becky passionately made out, rubbing their hands all over each other's bodies. Nikki then rested her hands on Becky's lass, while Becky rested her hands on Nikki's shoulders.

"This has been fun." Said Nikki.

"It sure has." Said Becky.

Becky then proceeded to peck Nikki's lips.

"I should probably get going." Said Nikki. "It's getting late."

"Seems fair." Said Becky. "May we do this again sometime?"

"Sure, why not." Said Nikki. "Maybe after we win at Survivor Series."

"I guess we have a deal." Said Becky.

Nikki and Becky crossed their pinkies around the other, making a promise, and got up off the couch. Nikki and Becky got their clothes back on.

"You're gonna change into something else, right?" Asked Nikki.

"I mean, I don't want a yellow line on my back, so yes I will." Said Becky.

"Good." Said Nikki. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Said Becky.

Nikki pressed her lips against Becky's. kissing before walking out the Player's Lounge.

* * *

 **So this was the new story I have been working on. I apologize that it took me this long to do something on my account. School kinda got in the way. Anyway, there is something I want to tell you guys. As of now, I am NOT going to do any polls from now on. The reason is because I do not get much results on it. I wanna give you guys what you want to see, but I do not want to wait a week or two to find out which pairing I'll be working on. As of now, I will start working on things on my own. I will still keep taking reviews and private messages, just no longer will I do polls.**

 **So what do you guys think of this fan-fiction? Is it good? If so, leave a review to express your opinion and/or what could I improve, and/or leave a suggestion on what pairing I can do next. You can also send me a private message, and can also favorite this story, to show how much you liked it, and/or follow this story, to know when a future chapter will come out. That is, if I ever feel like doing that, or one of you guys suggest I should do that.**

 **Would you guys like to read more? If so, you can add me to your favorites, to show how much you like my stories, and/or you can follow me, to know when future updated or new stories come out. On my account, you can learn somethings about me, check what I would like to write about in my bio, all of my stories, all the stories that I add to my favorites, and all of my favorite authors. Anyway, that is all I really have to say. I'll see you guys later. XxXPaiJXxX out.**


End file.
